


Néha gyönyörűen összetörünk

by LaPetiteCeinture



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteCeinture/pseuds/LaPetiteCeinture
Summary: Sander nemrég esett át egy elég kemény depressziós epizódon, azóta nem volt képes rábírni magát, hogy lefeküdjön Robbe-al. A lelkében lappangó démon ezt kihasználva elülteti a bizonytalanság magvát a szívében.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Néha gyönyörűen összetörünk

**Author's Note:**

> \- Aki nem ismeri a WtFockot, vagy a Skam univerzumot: Sander mániás depresszióban szenved, és mivel a Művészeti Akadémián tanul innen ered a fejezetben emlegetett művész titulusa.
> 
> \- Sander a történetben 18, míg Robbe 16 éves. Az előbbi pánszexuális, míg az utóbbi homoszexuális.
> 
> \- A Csernobil kifejezés utalás a nukleáris katasztrófára, amely Sander és Robbe kapcsolatában egy metaforaként érvényesült, amikor egyikük, vagy mindketten elérik a mindent megsemmisítő robbanást. Az elmerobbantó ugyanennek a célzásnak egy finomítottabb verziója. A fejezetben elhangzik egy visszaidézés a bookingra: ez az első találkozások alkalmával volt nagyon fontos momentum, akkor Sander ezzel viccelődött, és mióta tart a kapcsolatuk ez egyfajta szállóigévé vált számukra.
> 
> \- A novella a sorozat harmadik évadának ismerete nélkül is értékelhető és élvezhető.
> 
> \- Hálás köszönetem Cigarettes After Sex – Don’t Let Me Go, Apocalypse című számaiért, amiért hozzásegítettek eme apró szösszenetnek a megírásához.
> 
> Kellemes olvasást kívánok!

Ha valaki találkozik az igazival, azt egyszerűen tudja. Másra sem tud gondolni. Ő a legjobb barátod és a lelki társad is egyben. Alig várod, hogy vele élhesd le a hátralévő életed. Senki és semmi más nem fogható hozzá.

\- Várj!

Sander szemhéja felpattant. Hullámzó mellkassal emelte rá a tekintetét a fölötte tornyosuló, ugyancsak zilált Robbe-ra. Az ágyában feküdtek, előbbi csókcsatájuk eredményeként a fiú haja csapzottan meredezett szerteszéjjel. Sander nem kételkedett benne, hogy az övé is hasonlóan festhetett, ha nem zabolátlanabbul. 

Félresöpört egy homlokába ereszkedett tincset, próbálta uralni a keze remegését, ám ez halva született ötletnek bizonyult. Azt hitte, menten szétfeszítő az erősödő vágy, hogy magához ragadva belefeledkezzen az őt aggódva mustráló szerelmébe. Olyan mértéket öltött benne ez irányú sóvárgása, hogy megijesztette a kilátásba helyezett folytatás lehetősége. Pedig folytatni akarta! Annyira akarta, hogy szinte beléhasadt. De az az átkozott, folyamatosan bizonytalanságban tartó elméje nem engedte. Ettől pedig elfogta a pánikrohamba kergető tehetetlenség, amit az utóbbi hetekben már rohadtul megelégelt.

Robbe megmoccant. Félhomály uralta a művész szobáját, világításul kizárólag az ablakon besütő holdsarló ezüstös fénynyalábja szolgált. Egy vékony sugár megtelepedett a fiú járomcsontján, kiemelve arcának markáns ívét, szempilláinak legyezőszerű sűrűségét, orrának szabályos vonalát. Aláereszkedő nyakláncának aranymedálja Sander kulcscsontjának csupasz háromszögében nyugodott. Elszorult a torka a puszta látványától is. Gyönyörűnek találta, pont olyan megfoghatatlannak és éterinek, mint az első alkalommal, amikor ő, Sander egy ismeretlen volt Robbe számára.

Hiába a helyzet kényelmetlensége, viszkettek az ujjbegyei, hogy leskiccelje, hogy megörökítse, hogy a lapra nyomott ceruzán keresztül a grafit súrlódása által a magáévá tegye. Ha már másként képtelen vagyok – gondolta keserűen.

Robbe nem tűnt sem feszélyezettnek, sem zavarodottnak, inkább féltőnek. Tenyerét Sander arcának oldalára vezette; a művész beleremegett a gesztusból áradó meghittségbe, közben viszont a lelke mélyén gyűlölte magát a gyengeségéért, amiért mindazok után, ami történt még mindig a fiú megértésére és kedvességére szorult, holott ennek fordítva kellett volna lennie. Neki kéne elkényeztetnie, imádnia Robbe-ot, ehelyett újra meg újra rávette a hezitálásával, az ostoba kétségeivel, hogy ő vegye a gondozásába.

\- Nincs semmi baj – súgta Robbe az éjszakától fátyolozott szoba csendjébe. Megtámaszkodott a könyökén, hogy ne nehezedjen Sanderre. – Bármikor abbahagyhatjuk, amikor csak akarod. Sajnálom, nem állt szándékomban siettetni.

Sander megcsóválta a fejét. Libabőrbe öltözött a bőre a másik lélegzetvétele nyomán. Egyszeriben megrémisztette meztelen felsőtestüknek tudata, holott alapjáraton nem volt szégyenlős alkat. Alig öt perccel ezelőtt még mindennél jobban kívánta, hogy a maradék ruháiktól megfosztottan simuljanak egymáshoz. Ezúttal – pont a legalkalmatlanabb pillanatban! –, mégsem hagyott neki békét az a sűrű, sötét érzelem, amely szétrombolta az este további részéről szőtt édes, nem kevésbé pajzán terveit.

\- Nem – mondta reszelősen. Mintha mázsás súlyukat pakoltak volna a tüdejére, alig jutott levegőhöz. Robbe semmi máshoz nem hasonlítható illata betöltötte az érzékeit. – Akarom – bökte ki végül. – Istenem, Robbe, még sohasem akartam semmit ennyire az életemben! Én csak… Csak…

Beharapta az alsó ajkát. A kételyeiből fakadó szégyen borzalmas örvényként süvített végig rajta. Bénultan feküdt a matracon, égette Robbe kezének melege a járomcsontján. Rettegett, hogy a fiú mikor húzódik el tőle, és veti oda: van jobb dolga is, minthogy az ő lelki nyavalyáival foglalkozzon, megy, kerít magának mást, valaki egészségeset, akivel nincs ennyi baj. Ettől a feltételezéstől egyből elöntötte a hasogató bűntudat. Robbe soha, de soha nem tenne vele ilyet. Előbb arcul köpné magát, mintsem valaha megtévessze őt, Sandert. Akkor is vele maradna, ha kihunyna benne az iránta táplált szenvedély, és már csupán kötelességtudatból sem hagyná el. 

Sandernek felkavarodott a gyomra. A puszta sejtés, hogy Robbe, az ő önzetlen, becsületes Robbe-ja mindössze szánalomból tartott ki idáig mellette azzal fenyegette, hogy lemállasztja az izmot a csontjairól. Az nem lehet! Ugye, nem?!

Mintegy válaszul az őt marcangoló tusára Robbe eldöntetetté tette a küzdelmet. Lassan leereszkedett mellé, szorosan hozzábújt, hogy a testmelegével biztosítsa arról, amit szavakkal értelmetlen lett volna szajkóznia: vele lesz, most és mindörökké. Felcsippentette az ágy végébe száműzött takarót, majd miután ráterítette azt a didergő művészre, tenyerét annak szíve fölé helyezte, s ott is tartotta.

A szobára hártyaként feszülő némaság telepedett. Törékeny, átlátszó, bármikor szétszakadó. Sander kieresztette az eddig bent tartott levegőt, valósággal átzúdultak rajta a megkönnyebbülés hullámai. Pillantásával Robbe-ét kereste, a másik fiú nyíltan viszonozta a szemkontaktust, semmi takargatnivalója nem volt. Utálta, mégsem bírt megálljt parancsolni a lelkében mocorgó démonnak, mely arra buzdította, hogy kelletlenség, elégedetlenség, esetleg bosszúság után kutasson. Robbe rendíthetetlen lágysággal vizslatta, aminek láttán Sander legszívesebben könnyekben tört volna ki. Ujjai a művész tarkójára siklottak, elnyújtott mozdulatokkal masszírozta. Sanderben némiképp felengedett a görcsösség a kedveskedő becézés hatására.

\- Ugye, tudod, hogy szeretlek? – szólt Robbe hosszú percek múltán. Sander hallgatagon nézett a szemébe. – És, hogy bármi történjék, rám mindig számíthatsz, és bármit elmondhatsz nekem?

Képtelen volt rávenni magát a feleletre. A gombóc gyarapodásnak indult, megtelepedett a nyelőcsövében. Szúrt a tüdeje, a saját magába, a fejlődésébe vetett reményei homokvárként dőltek össze. Holott mindent úgy egyeztetett, hogy ez a mai este tökéletes legyen. Az anyukája elvitte a kishúgát erdei kirándulásra, ezt a napot beleszámítva az egész hétvége előttük állt, hogy maradéktalanul kihasználják az egyedüllét nyújtotta előnyöket. És Sander így is számolt, csakhogy azt nem kalkulálta bele, hogy el fogja szúrni. Már megint.

\- Igen – huzakodott végül elő a válasszal. Tényleg így vélte. Robbe-al olyasmiket is megosztott, amelyeket korábban senkivel, még a tulajdon anyjával sem. Nem csak a szerelme, egyben a legjobb barátja is volt. Vele minden körülmények között őszinte lehetett, a legféltettebb titkainak birtokosává tette, Robbe pedig a beavatottak ünnepélyességével tisztelte a bizalmát. Ha volt valaki, akinek habozás nélkül odaadta volna az életét, hogy szabadon rendelkezhessen vele, akkor az Robbe volt. Mégis… – Igen, persze, hogy tudom – ismételte. – Nem arról van szó, hogy nem bízok benned, hanem… – Félbehagyta a mondatot, megrándult az állkapcsában egy izom.

Robbe várt, aztán, amikor nem érkezett bővebb magyarázat, a művész vállát kezdte el cirógatni, mire az belefogott a felkarja simogatásába. Minél több felületen érintkeztek, minél közelebb érezhette magához, annál sérülékenyebbnek érezte magát. Lecsillapodott szívének szapora dörömbölése, fokozatosan nyert vissza a nyugalmából egy darabot.

\- Hanem? – firtatta Robbe.

Sander nagyot nyelt. A káosz, amely kereken egy hónapja emésztette belülről kirobbant belőle, ahogyan a magma a vulkánból.

\- Nem akarom, hogy kötelességednek érezd, hogy velem legyél! Nem akarom, hogy a szaros bipoláriám közénk álljon! Nem akarom látni a kiábrándultságot a szemedben, amikor heteken keresztül vegetálok, mint egy növény! Nem akarom, hogy valaha is kényszerré váljon közöttünk ez az egész! Nem akarlak a hülye, érthetetlen zűrjeimmel zargatni! Nem akarom az idődet vesztegetni – fúlt el a hangja a végére.

Robbe csendesen fogadta a már-már hisztérikus vallomást. Keze megtorpant Sander vállhajlatában. A könyökére nehezedve tekintett le rá, homloka zavart döbbenettől volt barázdált. Sander elepedt azután, hogy felnyúljon és elhessegesse az általa keltett ráncok halmát, amik arra engedtek következtetni, milyen rémesen meglepte a fiút. De már késő volt. A lavina elindult, hát nem volt más választásuk, mint sodródni vele, akárhová is viszi őket.

\- Vesztegetni az időmet? – visszhangozta Robbe hitetlenkedve. – Sander, veled soha, egyetlen egy pillanat sem időpazarlás. Nem számít, hol vagyunk, vagy mit csinálunk, engem csak az érdekel, hogy melletted lehessek, a közeledben. Egyáltalán hogy jutott ilyesmi eszedbe?

\- Azt hittem… Azt gondoltam… – Sander megdörzsölte az arcát. A legkevésbé sem volt felkészülve egy ilyen váratlan színvallásra, de a belső szörnyetege már túl régóta emésztette ahhoz, hogy visszakozhasson. Kényelmetlenség ide vagy oda, innen nem volt visszaút. – Az utóbbi napokban távolságtartónak tűntél, egyetlen egyszer sem próbáltál meg kettesben lenni velem, folyton a családom körében voltunk. Ha nagyritkán egymagunkban is maradtunk, akkor se mentél tovább, megtorpantál egy ponton és ettől… Ettől az a benyomásom támadt, hogy már nem kellek neked, hogy többé nem kívánsz, hogy miután tanúja voltál a legrosszabb oldalamnak megundorodtál tőlem, és azt tervezed, elhagysz, én pedig… Én…

Addigra Sander már kétségbeesetten fuldoklott a fel-feltörő zokogástól. Robbe az ölelésébe zárta, a szemeiből alázubogó könnyzápor beterítette a mellkasát, ám ő ezzel egy cseppet sem törődött. Szorosan, elmondhatatlanul szorosan tartotta Sandert, úgy, ahogyan azt az eltelt fél év során mindvégig tette. Sander volt annyira önző és reményvesztett, hogy belé kapaszkodjon, az ő horgonyába, aki a világhoz láncolta őt. A fiú annyiszor látta keservesen zokogni, hogy talán mostanra hozzászokott a látványhoz. Vagy, ami valószínűbb, többé már nem zavartatja magát emiatt, egyszerűen készenlétben áll, valahányszor eltörik a mécses. Akárhogyan is volt, Robbe ringatta, dédelgette, szerette és megnyugtató szavakat sugdosott a fülébe. Ez felidézte Sanderben azt a délelőttöt az Akadémián. Akkor őszintén meggyőződése volt, hogy elveszítette azt az egyetlen embert, aki kedves volt a szívének. Átadta magát a tudatalattijának, és csak rajzolt és rajzolt és rajzolt, hogy kiűzze az emlékezetéből Robbe-ot, egyúttal megőrizze őt. Az örökkévalóságig.

Sander annak a végzetes, sorsdöntő napnak a félelmével fogódzkodott most Robbe-ba. A fiú unos-untalan ismételgetett Szeretlek-jei felváltották az agyában feltódult keserű emléktöredékeket, és körberagyogták tudata sötét szobáját. Többé nem volt egyedül. Robbe itt volt vele. És csakis ez számított.

Óráknak tűnő percekbe tellett mire úgy-ahogy lecsillapodott. Robbe közvetlenül a szemébe tekintve kérdezte meg:

\- Ezért voltál annyira feszült? Mert azt hitted, megváltoztak az irántad való érzéseim?

Tétován bólintott.

\- Sander – sóhajtotta Robbe, de egyáltalán nem úgy, mintha fárasztották volna a folyamatos problémázásai, vagy kényelmetlenül érintette volna, amiért szóba került közöttük ez a téma, sokkal inkább egy olyan ember öntudatával, aki hatalmasat csalódott magában. Sander nem ezt akarta. De mielőtt bármi is szólhatott volna, Robbe megelőzte. – Ha valaha akár csak egyetlen gesztusommal azt éreztettem veled, hogy már nem szeretlek, akkor én vagyok a seggfej ebben a történetben.

\- Nem! – csóválta a fejét. – Dehogyis!

\- De igen! – vágta rá. – Máskülönben nem gondoltad volna azt, amit!

Sander ezzel nem volt képes vitába szállni. Újfajta csend ereszkedett közéjük, a várakozásteljesség, a békétlenség, a felszín alatt fodrozódó kimondatlan szavaké. Robbe pillantása átköltözött a falon függő poszterek egyikének csücskére, s megtelepedett rajta. Sander pontosan vissza tudta idézni azt az augusztusi alkonyatot, amikor feldíszítették külön bejáratott birodalmát új képekkel, fotókkal, a kedvenc festményeivel és idézeteivel. Ahogyan azt is akármikor fel bírta volna sorolni, milyen érzelmek tükröződtek Robbe arcán: elfogadás, megértés, könnyed szórakozottság. Most azonban meghaladta a képességeit, hogy olvasson a kifejezésből, amely megnyújtotta a vonásait. Ettől meghatványozódott az ijedtsége.

Maga felé fordította Robbe állát. A másik fiú pilleszárny finomságú csókokat szórt az ujjbegyeire, minden ajakrebbenése egy-egy dicséret volt felé. Tehetséges vagy és Bátor vagy és Különleges vagy és Nincs hozzád fogható és Szerencsés vagyok, amiért vagy nekem.

Sander megremegett Robbe mustrálása alatt. Valósággal árasztotta magából a melegséget, ez messzemenőkig elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy elvesszen azokban a sötét gyűrűkben keretbe foglalt barna íriszekben, amelytől egyszerre öntötte el a sebezhetőség és az emberfeletti erő tudata.

\- Azért tűnhettem távolságtartónak, mert nem szerettelek volna siettetni – tisztázta Robbe halk eltökéltséggel. Sander pislogás nélkül szuggerálta. Nyoma sem volt rajta őszintétlenségnek, csakis tiszta, hamisíthatatlan határozottságnak, hogy helyrehozza a galibát, amelyet tudtán kívül okozott. – Többszörösen előfordult, hogy egy-egy epizódod után nehezedre esett rávenned magad a közeledésre. Úgy véltem, ha nem erőltetem, megkönnyíthetem a számodra a visszarázódást. Meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy ez úgy jöhet le neked, hogy elveszítettem az érdeklődésemet irántad, mert ez nem így van. Minden egyes nap szüntelenül vágyom rád. Annyira, hogy néha másra sem bírok gondolni.

Sander kieresztett egy reszketeg sóhajt. Robbe vallomása takaróként ölelte körül. Az első sokk keltette meglepetésében, hogy ezek szerint mindössze egy buta félreértés történt vonakodva fogadta be az őt elárasztó megkönnyebbülést. Csakhogy Robbe ennyivel még nem fejezte be.

\- Ugyanakkor tudnod kell, hogy ez, ami közöttünk van nem a szexen alapszik. Persze, az is fontos, nem tagadom, de nem a legfontosabb. Az, ami igazán lényeges, hogy szeretjük egymást. És soha, de soha nem lesz olyan nap a jövőben, amikor ne értékelném, hogy a világ legcsodálatosabb, legtehetségesebb, legragyogóbb elméjű embere a társának választott. Én vagyok a földkerekség legszerencsésebb fickója, amiért veled lehetek.

Sander nyelni sem bírt a torkát feszítő mázsás tömegtől.

\- Ebben nem lehetsz biztos – tiltakozott erőtlenül. – Lehet, hogy egyszer elérsz egy olyan pontra, amikor már a látványomat sem viseled majd el, és megutálsz. Teljes szívedből gyűlölni fogsz, abba pedig belehalnék, mert még soha senkit sem szerettem ennyire, és a tudat, hogy ennek egyszer vége szakadhat megrémiszt, és…

\- Shhh – csitította Robbe. – Ne töprengj ilyesmiken! Vagy máris elfelejtetted, mit ígértünk egymásnak?

Elnyíltak az ajkai. Hogy is felejthette volna el? Robbe akkori játékos javaslata a mottójává vált, élete nehéz időszakainak szállóigéjévé. De annak ellenére, hogy rendszeresen elismételte magában ugyanolyan boldogsággal vegyes meghatottság fogta el újra hallván az imádott fiú szájából.

\- Pillanatról pillanatra. A következő óra, a következő nap, a követhető hét, a következő hónap – nem számít. Csakis a most létezik. Te meg én.

Enyhén megrogyasztotta a karját, hogy lehajolhasson, lélegzetvétele félútón egyesült Sander kiszökkenő sóhajával. A művész szívverése felgyorsult, noha eddig nem lehetett volna túlzottan stabilnak nevezni. Tekintete önkéntelenül Robbe ajkára tévedt. Kitágultak a pupillái, fel kellett csúsztatni a kezét a fiú nyaki ütőerére, hogy megbizonyosodhasson róla, nincs egyedül eme őrülettel fenyegető vágyakozásban, Robbe ebben is, mint minden másban a társa. Nem csalódott. A zajos dobb-dobb-dobbok az ujjbegyein keresztül a lelkébe hatoltak.

\- A következő pillanatban – kezdte Robbe – megengeded, hogy bebizonyítsam, milyen sokat jelentesz nekem?

\- Igen – lehelte.

A fiú a száját a szájára simította. Sander nem állhatta meg, hogy bele ne nyögjön az érintésbe, melyre úgy szomjazott, mint fuldokló egy kortynyi oxigénre. Megfeszült, pedig Robbe még csak el sem mélyítette a csókot, lassan, szelíden, kínzó ráérőséggel csábította el, akárha ez lenne az első alkalom. És valamilyen formában az is volt. Robbe-al minden egyes perc az újdonság varázsával hatott rá. Ezért következhetett be, hogy felizgult tinédzsereket megszégyenítve sóvárgott.

\- A következő pillanatban – duruzsolta Robbe – megcsókolhatom a nyakadat?

Sander nyelőcsövében sivatagi szárazság tombolt. Gyorsan bólintott a hasizmait feszesre húzó feszélyezettség hatására, hogy Robbe esetleg abbahagyhatja. Ám a másiknak esze ágában sem volt ekként cselekedni. Nyelvével végigkövette a művész vénájának vonalát, a nyálával megédesített nedves ösvényt hosszú, elnyújtott puszikkal térképezte fel újfent. Sander oldalra döntötte a halántékát, még több felfedezendő területet kínálva szerelmének. Robbe nem késlekedett: a létező összes négyzetcentiméterét egy vándor kíváncsiságával kutatta fel, ízlelte meg. Végigharapdálta az ádámcsutkája domborulatát, hogy aztán úgy szívjon meg egy különösen érzékeny pontot, hogy Sander megugorjon, és a feje búbjától a lába ujjáig bizseregjen. A feszültség az incselkedések hatására távozott belőle, míg már semmilyen más cél nem lebegett a szemei előtt, minthogy az utolsó cseppig elmerüljön a Robbe által felkínált élvezetekben.

Kezét belemerítette a fiú tömött, gazdagon göndörödő fürtjeibe, melyek, mint azt oly sokszor megállapíthatta a legdrágább selyem bársonyosságával rendelkeztek. Szakadozottan eresztette ki a bensőjében fodrozódó hangokat. Hiába nem tartózkodott rajtuk kívül más a házban, visszafogta magát. A lelkének egy titkos szegletében lappangó démonjai nem oldozták fel a béklyóik alól, ennélfogva attól az esélytől is elesett, hogy átadja magát az örömöknek. Nem érdekel – döntötte el indulatra kapva. – Kibaszottul nem érdekel!

Robbe ráemelte a pillantását. Sander a szempilláin áttekintve viszonozta ködös mustrálását. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy uszadékfa a nyílt tenger haragos vizén hánykolódva. Robbe volt az egyedüli, aki mellett nem kellett attól tartania, hogy elveszhet, és sohasem érhet partot. A fiú szerelem jelentette számára a megállapodást, a biztonságos szilárdságot, amely nélkül elsüllyedt volna. De akkor mégis miért volt az, hogy nem szűnt meg rettegni? Hiszen itt volt, és olyan dolgokat művelt vele, amelyekről sosem képzelte volna, hogy megadatnak számára. Legalábbis nem olyasvalakivel, mint Robbe, aki maga volt a fény, az üstökös a kései éjszakában, az égbolton szétszóródott csillagok. Gömbvillámként sugározta túl a Sandert körülvevő árnyakat.

Személyi égiteste megcirógatta az állát.

\- A következő pillanatban levehetem rólad a takarót?

Ó, igen! Az a hülye takaró!

\- Persze.

Robbe az előbbi gesztusaira is jellemző monotonitással fejtette le róla a plédet, amit aztán az ágy végébe száműzött. Ismételten elnyújtózott Sander felett, a művész vállai mentén nyugodó karjait használva támaszték gyanánt nézett le rá. Sandernek nem volt mersze megmoccanni, ahogyan további, egyéb értelmes tevékenységek kiötlése is komoly agyi kisüléssel fenyegette. Nem vágyott másra, minthogy Robbe a testén át a szívéig mindenét birtokba vegye. Oda akarta adni magát neki, és még csak az sem érdekelte volna, ha megsebesül, netán végzetesen összetörik. Vállalta. Robbe-ért bármire kész lett volna. Nagy tétekben fogadott volna azt illetően, hogy ezzel a fiú is tisztában volt, mégsem élt vele. Nem vett el tőle semmit, helyette inkább adott. Ahogyan most is. Egy számára eddig ismeretlen élménnyel ajándékozta meg, amelynek még a létezéséről sem volt fogalma. Ettől pedig átjárta a remegés.

\- A következő pillanatban – szólt Robbe visszaterelve őt borongós gondolataiból a jelenbe – megcsókolhatom a mellkasodat?

Pusztán egy bólintásra futotta. Robbe aláereszkedett, ajkaival kezelésbe vette az említett testrészt. Kellő energiát fektetett bele, hogy elérje, Sander a száján kívül másra se legyen képes összpontosítani, amivel bebarangolta a gondjaira bízott régiókat. Belesuttogta a művész nevét a kulcscsontjának csupasz mélyedésébe, végigkövette nyelvével és fogával egyaránt az előreugró göröngyöket, mielőtt rátért volna a szoba levegőjétől, valamint az ő leheletétől ágaskodó mellbimbóira. Sander felhördült, miközben szerelme a szájába fogadta az egyik rózsaszín csúcsot. A másikat sem hanyagolta el, azt meg a szabad kezével ingerelte, masszírozta, csipkedte és dörzsölte, hogy aztán az előzőhöz hasonlóan a nyálával körberajzolja.

Megbillent a világ a művész körül. A tarkóját hátra, míg az ölét előrelökte, hogy tudatosítsa a párjában, mit művel vele. Hogy mennyire elveszi az eszét. Hogy csillapíthatatlanul vágyódik utána. Hogy milyen gyötrelmes mértéket öltött könnyelműnek indult játékuk, mely mostanra valami olyasmivé nőtte ki magát, amelyre nem volt felkészülve. Erre semmi sem készíthette volna fel. De a francba is, megérte!

\- Robbe – nyöszörögte. – Istenem, Robbe!

A fiú megtorpant. Sander gerincén forróság kúszott fel; az angyalmedálban végződő aranylánc a szegycsontja közepén pihent meg, tökéletesen illeszkedett oda, mint egy tetoválás, vagy akár egy anyajegy. Mintha minden, ők ketten, a kapcsolatuk, az egymás iránt táplált szerelmük azért jött volna létre, hogy ez a pillanat megszülethessen.

Összeakadt a tekintetük, Sander zöldje Robbe barnájával, egyesítve az élet ígéretét az újjászületés adományával. A művész az ujjai köré tekerte a másik fiú kusza tincseit, mire Robbe szája sarka lágy félmosolyra gördült, felfedve imádnivaló gödröcskéit. Sander ezen a ponton komolyan aggódni kezdett a szívéért. Fogalma sem volt, mennyit bír még ki, mielőtt véglegesen felmondja a szolgálatot.

\- Szeretnéd, ha a következő pillanatban folytatnám? – kérdezte csendesen Robbe, hangsúlyával nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy csupán egy szavába kerül, és máris leáll, ennek következményeképpen Sander szemét szúrni kezdték a feltörő könnycseppek. Azelőtt senki sem volt tekintettel az ő igényeire, Robbe azonban bármikor a háttérbe szorította volna a tulajdon szükségleteit, ha ezzel az ő javát szolgálta volna. Ez máris elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy a görcsös aggodalom, amelyet önnön személyébe vetett kishitűsége keltett feloldódjon, és semmisé legyen.

\- Igen – harsant fel céltudatos válasza.

Robbe kiszélesedő mosolyát elnyelték a csókok, amelyekkel elárasztotta a hasfalát. Sander megrázkódott, mintha valaki sztatikus áramot vezetett volna belé. Lángoltak az idegvégződései, kézfején kiütköztek halványkék erei, akkora vehemenciával szorongatta a másik bicepszét. Lecsukódó szemhéja alatt elmosódtak a mennyezetre ezüst formákat és alakokat festő Hold sudár pászmái. Robbe tiszteletteljes hódítása, amellyel birtokra vette a testét felültette egy hullámvasútra, melyen megtapasztalhatta az érzelmek, a boldogság, az öröm, az izgalom, az áhítat legkülönfélébb árnyalatait.

Belesüppedt a párnába, a háta felhúzott íjként emelkedett felfelé. Robbe nyelve elmerült köldökének gödrében, majd visszatért az azt övező részhez, hogy újra meg újra körbecsókolhassa, mielőtt beható tanulmányozásnak vetetette volna alá a hasizmait. Sander legnagyobb bánatára – aminek egyébiránt egy panaszos morranással adott nyomatékot – szünetet tartott, amikor elért a farmernadrágja övrészéhez.

Robbe belekapaszkodott Sander vágytól izzó íriszeibe.

\- A következő pillanatban megengeded, hogy levegyem rólad a nadrágot? – Hangjában némi félszegség rezgett. Vele ellentétben Sanderben egy cseppnyi kétely sem maradt.

\- Ah, igen.

Erre válaszul Robbe felegyenesedett. A művészben fellobbant az ijedelem, melyet felváltott a remélhetőleg hamarosan bekövetkező események feletti izgatottsága látva, hogy Robbe a sarkára ülve elhelyezkedett a lábai között. Sander tüstént széjjelebb tárta a lábait. Élesen beszívta a levegőt, majd kieresztette azt. A szoba félhomályos némaságába belehasított a lehúzódó cipzár neszezése. A művész legszívesebben könyörögve kérlelte volna szerelmét, hogy szabadítsa meg végre a nadrágjától, ám Robbe egy másodpercre sem veszített a lélekjelenlétéből. Emberfeletti türelmet gyakorolva kapaszkodott bele a farmer korcába, bújtatta át Sander felemelt csípőjén, majd szabadította ki a bokáját annak két szárából.

Az anyag valahol a földön végezte, legalábbis a surrogásból erre lehetett következtetni. Sander alsó ajkát rágcsálva nézett fel Robbe-ra. Elakadt a lélegzete. A fiú csodálattal és feltétlen imádattal telve mérte végig, a pillantásával simogatta testének összes fellelhető négyzetcentiméterét, mintha nem lenne biztos abban, hogy az, amit lát valóságos, nem csupán a képzelet szüleménye. Sandert elárasztotta a borzongás, kívánatosnak, ellenállhatatlannak érezte magát. Robbe lehetővé tette a számára, hogy egy másodperc tört részére az ő szemén keresztül lássa saját magát, és az eredmény annyira elképesztő volt, hogy a gombóc visszatörleszkedett a torkába. A fiú a művész térdére fektette a tenyerét, tekinteteik összefonódtak.

\- Olyan gyönyörű vagy – bókolt elfogódottan. – Te vagy a legszebb férfi, akit valaha láttam. Mond, megcsókolhatlak?

Sander szempillájáról a halántékára gördült egy könnycsepp.

\- Igen, kérlek – suttogta reszketegen.

Robbe az ajkára hajolt. Megcsókolta, de nem úgy, mint az előbb, alig érintve, finom tapogatózással körített megfontolt óvatoskodással. Ezúttal igazán, a szíve mélyéből, tálcán kínálva fel neki azt, amire Sander a legjobban sóvárgott: a lelkét. A művész habozás nélkül megdöntötte az állát, elmélyítve a közelséget, amelytől a szíve a bordáinak csapódva azzal fenyegette, hogy kiszakad a való világba. Karjával körülfogta a fiú vállait, majd miután a fejével rátalált a megfelelő szögre, szétnyitotta ajakpárját, és a nyelvével beóvakodott Robbe szájüregébe. A csók által szeretkeztek, az intimitás perceit fokozta, hogy a fiú a tenyerének félbölcsőjébe zárta a járomcsontját, melyet követően előrenyomulva belepréselte őt a matracba. Félőrültekként falták fel egymást, csípőik összecsapódtak, az ütközés hevületében Sander immár tisztán ki tudta venni a derekának nyomódó dudort. A nyögés egészen a teste árkából fakadt fel, s beleveszett ajkaik önkívületi nászába. Oxigén után kapkodva szakadt el Robbe-tól, aki a nyakát vette gondozásába. Ugyanolyan szenvedélyesen csókolta, ahogyan azt korábban a szájával megismételte.

Sűrű fürtjeit megragadva az arcához vonta Robbe-ot. Egyöntetű zihálásuktól volt hangos a helyiség, kibontakozó vágyaiknak mindössze a négy fal és a világító Holdtölte volt tanúja. Sander bensője zsibongott, Robbe pillantásában táncoltak a lelkében forrongó tűz zsarátnokai. Sütött róla, hogy szíve szerint feladná az elveit, és átengedné magát az élvezetnek, amelyet kizárólag tőle, Sandertől szerezhetett meg. A művész, felelve a másik kimondatlan kérdésére, a csípőjére ejtette a kezét, és erőteljesen a hasának taszította ágaskodó férfiasságát, hogy megértesse vele, ugyanazon mennek keresztül, és már alig győzi kivárni, hogy véget vessenek a hetek óta tartó önkéntes cölibátusnak. Robbe a várttal ellentétben elgyötört szusszanással a homlokát a vállgödrébe temette. Mielőtt felülkerekedhetett volna zavarodottságán, a fiú a térdeire helyezve a súlypontot felült, tenyere Sander bokszeralsójának szegélye felett lebegett.

\- Szeretnéd – szólt, a hangja elcsuklott. Megnedvesítette az ajkát, minekután újra nekiviselkedett. – Szeretnéd, ha a következő pillanatban levennem ezt rólad?

Sander a döbbenet utóhatásaként kissé késlekedett, ám végül megadta a beleegyezését jelző biccentést. Rövidesen azon kapta magát, hogy anyaszült meztelenül fekszik az ágyban. Emiatt a legkevésbé sem feszengett, hogy is lett volna képes rá, amikor Robbe úgy nézett a szemébe, mintha ő lenne a szerencsés kettejük közül, amiért megadatott neki az esély, hogy gyönyörködhessen benne. Sander feltétlenül szükségét érezte, hogy közölje vele, ebben a felállásban ő a kiválasztott, ő az, aki hálát ad, amiért szeretheti Robbe-ot, de nem voltak meg hozzá a szavai.

\- Csodálatos vagy – dünnyögte Robbe elragadtatottan. Nem a testére értette, ez egyértelműen kiderült abból, hogy mindvégig tartotta a szemkontaktust. Akkor sem pillantott volna félre, ha egy becsapódó meteorit elhozta volna az apokalipszist. – Egy csoda vagy.

Csókot váltott a rajongó szavak hatására mozdulatlanságba bűvölt Sanderrel, azután eltávolodott. A művész combjai közé fészkelődve felpislantott rá.

\- A következő pillanatban megengeded, hogy a számba vegyelek?

Sander a könnyeivel küszködve sután bólintott. A hang, ami feltódult belőle, amikor Robbe meleg ajkai körülölelték figyelemért áhítozó testrészét elsőre oly annyira idegennek hatott, hogy be sem tudta azonosítani a származási helyét. Az agya rövidzárlatot kaphatott, mert csak a következő kiáltásaikor, amikkel azt reagálta le, hogy Robbe mozgatni kezdte rajta a fejét ébredt rá, hogy ezek az eksztatikus mordulások belőle jönnek. Begördítette a gerincét, talpát a matracnak feszítve igyekezett megálljt parancsolni izgága tagjainak, kevés sikerrel. 

Robbe szilárdan tartotta a csípőjénél fogva. Néha-néha elkalandozott a péniszéről, hogy a combjai belső oldalának finom bőrét, a térdkalácsát, megduzzadt golyóit hasonló kényeztetésben részesítse. Sander nem szégyellte olyan szélesre tárni a lábait, amennyire csak tellett tőle. Szerelme folyamatosan vissza-visszatért a merevedéséhez, az ajkai közé fogadta, szopta, nyalta és szívta. Sander ujjai visszataláltak Robbe dús hajkoronájához, simogatta kedvese fejbőrét, aki cserébe belecsókolt a tenyerébe, miután elszakadt a hímtagjától. A művész kipirult arccal pihegett. Egyszeriben minden csepp vér a fejébe tódult, amikor a fiú gyengéden megérintette ott, lent.

\- A következő pillanatban – búgta Robbe – szeretnéd, hogy megcsókoljalak itt?

Sander egy másodperc erejéig hezitált. Igazság szerint eddig egyetlen egyszer sem volt része ilyesmiben, valahogy még az elképzelését is idegennek érezte. Persze, a múltban nem akadt olyan partnere, akivel bátran mert volt kísérletezgetni, Robbe előtt egynéhány sráccal találkozgatott, de egyikük sem volt még csak említésre méltó sem, nemhogy egy ilyen mérföldkövet meglépjen velük. Ezt világéletében túlzottan bensőségesnek találta, sőt, volt egy sötét időszaka, amikor nem gondolta magát méltónak arra, hogy ehhez fogható közelségbe kerüljön bárkivel is. Csakhogy most Robbe-al volt. Az ő Robbe-jával, aki tiszteletben tartotta a határait és becsülte őt, és soha nem ment volna szembe az akaratával. Úgyhogy nem volt miért aggódnia.

Ráadásul ez mindkettejük számára újdonságként fog hatni. Elraktározta magában a mámoros boldogságot, amiért Robbe ebben a minden másnál intimebb tapasztalásban az első lesz neki. Nem csupán az első igaz szerelme, de az első és egyetlen ember lesz, akit beengedett testének mélyébe. Gyomra liftezése versenyre kelt fülében doboló pulzusával.

\- Igen – felelte rekedten. – Igen.

Robbe áthatóan bámult le rá. Anélkül is megértette, milyen súlyos döntést hozott meg, hogy hosszas magyarázkodásba bocsátkozott volna. Sander idegesség és várakozásteljesség egyvelegével tekintett fel a párjára. Robbe hirtelenjében betöltötte a látóterét, lecsapott az ajkaira. A művész kóstolót nyert a saját sós ízéből, mely keveredett a fiú egyéni, utánozhatatlan aromájával, és az eredmény valami elmerobbantó volt. Robbe tudatosan vonta a bűvkörébe, csókokkal halmozta el az arcát, a nyakát, nem mondva le arról, hogy végérvényesen tudatosítsa Sanderben: ez az éjszaka róla szól, és bármit kész elkövetni azért, hogy neki örömet szerezhessen. A művészt egyáltalán nem lepte meg, hogy ettől a könnycsatornái egyből megadták magukat, nedves zuhatag záporozott alá felforrósodott bőrén. Robbe féltő szeretettel a füle mögé igazgatta egy kiszőkített tincsét.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte. – Hagyjam abba?

Sander megrázta a fejét.

\- Ne. Nem akarom, hogy abbahagyd.

A fiúnak ennyi nem volt elegendő ahhoz, hogy nyugodt lehessen felőle.

\- Ha csak egy kicsit is kényelmetlenül éreznéd magad, jelezd nekem, oké?

\- Oké.

Még egy darabig csókolóztak, amolyan előjáték fokozás gyanánt, aztán Robbe kényelembe helyezte magát Sander lábai között. Bemelegítésként végignyalta a bejáratát, mialatt gyengében masszírozta a combjában megfeszülő izomkockákat. Sander sóhajtozásai közepette, az elő sokkon túllendülve megállapította, hogy egészen kellemes a kényeztetésnek ez a fajta formája. Zavarba ejtő volt, természetesen, de Robbe odaadó türelme hozzásegítette, hogy eljusson a nyugalmi állapotba, amelyben gondtalanul élvezhette a fiú ténykedését. Úgy csókolta, ahogyan alapvetően is szokása volt: először lágyan, finomkodva, utána éhesen, sürgetően, féktelenül és elsöprően.

Sander megsemmisülten vergődött a matracon, jajgatással felérő nyöszörgéseit nem fogadták be többé a szobája falai, végigvisszhangoztak a házon, az univerzumon, még a holtakat is felkeltve békés szendergésükből. Uram Isten! Uram Isten! Uram Isten! – mantrázta magában, az élvezettől majd hogy nem eszét vesztve. Szürkeállományának egy még működő szegletében elrebegett egy köszönömöt belátó hozzáállásáért, amivel elküldte a családját otthonról. Nem bírt volna a szemükbe nézni, ha fültanúi lettek volna kéjmámora cseppet sem visszafogott kinyilvánításainak.

És ez még csak a kezdet volt. Az igazi meglepetés akkor érte, amikor a szoros izomgyűrűk megadták magukat Robbe kitartó ostromának, és megérezte a nyelvét bent. Magában. Szentséges Szűzanya!

\- Robbe! – sóhajtozott. – Istenem, Robbe! Könyörgöm, még… Még…!

Robbe ezt nyilvánvalóan nagyon helyesen úgy értelmezhette, hogy a teljesítménye elnyerte a tetszését. Miközben a nyelvével mind beljebb és beljebb nyomult, addig szabadon maradt kezével átfogta Sander igencsak elhanyagolt merevedését, húzott rajta egyet, majd bizonyos időközönként megismételte a mozdulatsort megédesítve némi szopogatással a makkja tövénél. Sandert kis híján az őrületbe kergette a háromfrontos roham. Nem sok választotta el, hogy elveszítse a maradék épelméjűségét, márpedig az beláthatatlan következményeket vont volna maga után.

A tarkójánál fogva magához rántotta Robbe-ot, ajkaik a tenger hullámain fodrozódó bárkákként csapódtak össze. Ámde Sander ennyivel nem érte be. Százszázalékosan ki akarta élvezni ezt az élményt, hogy mindketten egy olyan tapasztalattal gazdagodhassanak, amelyet örökké őrizni fognak. Rajta akarta hagyni az ujjlenyomatát Robbe szívén, ahogyan a fiú tette azt ővele. A lelkébe ágyazódni, hogy külön töltött éjjeleiken, álmatlanul forgolódva semmi másra ne gondoljon, csakis rá.

\- Tégy a magadévá! – kérte váratlanul.

Robbe megmerevedett. Láthatóan nem volt felkészülve arra, hogy ehhez hasonló kívánsággal fog előhuzakodni, csodálkozva rámeredő szemei megerősítették Sandert ebbéli sejtésében. Viszonozta a fiú pillantását, tenyerét a nyakának hátoldaláról a hajtövébe kalauzolta.

\- Sander. – Robbe tétován fogalmazta meg a szavait. – Biztos vagy ebben?

\- Igen – hajtogatta megingathatatlanul. – Teljesen biztos vagyok.

\- De – hebegte – én még azelőtt sohasem csináltam, és nem szeretném, hogy emiatt esetleg kényelmetlen lenne a számodra.

\- Nem lesz – fogadkozott. – Szükségem van erre. Kérlek!

Egy ideig Robbe elgondolkodva fürkészte a vonásait, jelek után kutatva, amelyek igazolhatták az aktus elején felmutatott bizonytalanságát. Ezeknek mostanra írmagjuk sem maradt. Sander biztos volt magában és a vágyaiban, ezt pedig töretlen szemkontaktus útján hozta a párja értésére. Robbe szája sarka megrándult, homlokát a homlokának döntötte, miközben belefúrta tekintetét a művész párás pillantásába.

\- Hol tartod a síkosítót és az óvszert? – érdeklődött kedvesen.

\- Az éjjeliszekrény legfelső fiókjában.

Robbe átnyúlt mellette, az említett bátordarab belsejében kotorászva a szükséges tárgyakat kereste. Sander, kihasználva az alkalmat csókok garmadáját zúdította a szikár mellkasra, a deltás vállhajlatra, a karcsú nyakra, a markáns állkapocsra. A füléhez bökdösve az orrát belélegezte a másik illatát. Annyira belemerült foglalatoskodásába, hogy összerezzent az óvszeres tubus tetejének felpattintását meghallva. Robbe ezt tévesen a tartózkodása megnyilvánulásaként fogta fel, és tenyerét lágyan az arca jobb felére ejtette.

\- Jól vagy? – suttogta.

\- Még sohasem éreztem magam ilyen csodásan – válaszolta csillogó szemekkel. – Ne hagyd abba! A tiéd akarok lenne.

A fiú bólintott. Ajkaik újult egyesülése közepette kibontakozott a nadrágjából, majd az alsóneműje szorításából, és felkente az ujja begyére a gél állagú anyagot úgy, hogy közben egy pillanatra sem szakadt el Sandertől. A művészben a farmer surrogó hangjának következtében tudatosult, hogy Robbe nem viccelt a kijelentését illetően, hogy ez az este csakis érte volt. Szerelme kész lett volna félretenni a saját szükségleteit, hogy neki megadhassa azt, amit szerinte érdemelt, s amire a legégetőbben vágyott: biztonságot, menedéket, önzetlen szerelmet.

Meghatottságtól feltóduló könnyeit palástolandón betaszította a nyelvét Robbe szájának résébe, még magasabb szintre emelve a puszta érintkezés általi eksztázist. Robbe rövid idő elteltével elszakadt tőle, édes csókjaival elborította a mellkasát, a csípőjét, az ágyékának V vonalát, mielőtt hason fekve visszatalált volna Sander öléhez. Rábukott a szinte fájóan lüktető férfiasságra, bőségesen csurgatott az ujjára, illetve a művész nyílására a síkosítóból, minekután hozzáfogott a korábban félbehagyott tágításhoz. Átvette az irányítást, és ez volt az, amiért Sander már csak nem elepedt. Robbe magabiztosságán sarkcsillagként világított át engedékeny alkalmazkodóképessége, mindenben kész lett volna engedni neki, ettől pedig Sander végre azt érezte, hogy hazatalált. Valóra vált a legnagyobb álma: egy olyan férfi volt a társa, aki nem csupán szerette őt, de elfogadta a jó és a rossz tulajdonságait egyaránt, és valahogy, valamilyen úton-módon elérte, hogy még a kevésbé előnyös részei is pozitívumként tűnjenek fel. Váltakozó szuszogásai, nyögdécselései, valamint sóhajtozásai közepette belesuttogta kívánságát az éjszakai homályt megelevenítő sötétségbe: minden egyes nap méltó akart lenni Robbe szerelmére. Szüntelenül csak erre vágyott. És még valami másra, amelynek a beteljesítése éppen folyamatban volt, s amelytől úgy nyeldekelt, mintha részt vett volna a maratonon.

Izzadtságtól nyirkos tincsei szétterültek a párnán. A nyögésbe, ami megrezegtette a hangszálait beleremegett az egész világegyetem – legalábbis akkor, abban az állapotában meggyőződése volt, hogy így történt. Gátlásait vesztve, az utolsó morzsányi józanságától is megfosztottam gyűrte fel a takarót ökölbe szorult tenyere között.

Robbe az elsőhöz csatlakoztatott még egy ujjat, majd egy harmadikat, közben a szájával kényeztette a művész hímvesszejét, melyet egy ízben a tövéig befogadott. Sanderben ekkor elpattant valami, és az arcát áztató sós könnyeken keresztül felkiáltott.

\- Robbe! Istenem, kérlek, most! Most, Robbe!

A fiú elhagyta a testének alsóbb térfeleit, hogy visszavándoroljon a felsőhöz. Teljes testével ránehezedett, mire Sander azon nyomban átkarolta a vállait. Robbe szeretetteljesen lecsókolta a könnyeit, mindössze annyival mozdult arrébb, hogy felgörgesse az óvszert, és a tubusból szétmázoljon rajta egy jókora adagot, azután elővigyázatosságból Sander lenti tájékát is benedvesítette vele. Az előkészületek végeztével ráhajolt a művész hívogatóan elnyíló szájára, a szerszámát a bejáratához illesztette, ám mielőtt ténylegesen cselekedett volna intenzíven ragyogó tekintetét Sanderének szegezte.

\- Szeretlek. Mindennél jobban.

Sander torka elszorult.

\- Én is szeretlek. Annyira, amennyire sosem hittem volna, hogy bárkit is képes leszek szeretni.

Robbe újult lendülettel tapasztotta az ajkát az ajkára, miközben fokozatosan vette a birtokára a rendelkezésére felkínált testet. Lassan hódította meg, minden egyes másodpercét kiélvezve a várva várt közösülésnek, melyben mindketten kiteljesedhettek. Sanderben benne szorult a lélegzetvétel, a fiú becéző nyalintásai és harapdálásai a nyakhajlatán nem feledtették vele a kissé szokatlan, ám annál kellemesebb feszülést, amellyel szerelme pénisze elmerült benne. Kezét Robbe kócos hajkoronájába merítve lábaival átölelte a derekát, még mélyebbre engedve magában a másikat, míg végül teljes valójában kitöltötte. Robbe néhány pillanatig várakozott.

Lenézett Sanderre, a szemükben ugyanazzal a múlhatatlan, végtelen időkön átívelő érzelemmel, mellyel a szívükben újra meg újra meg újra elismételték egymásnak, hogy Szeretlek!, Szeretlek!, Szeretlek! Megcsókolta, majd bár némiképpen tétovázva, de megmoccant. Sandert immár az sem érdekelte volna, ha a korábbi gondolatmenete értelmében egy meteorit csapódna bele a világ szövetébe, szétszaggatva, tönkretéve azt. Egyedül a most létezett, ez a pár perc, amíg kettejükből egy lett. Most már megértette azt a régi hiedelmet, amelybe egyszer Robbe avatta be, miszerint az embert egykoron négy karral, négy lábbal és két arccal ábrázolták. Zeuszt, a görög istenséget megrémisztette az erejük, ezért elválasztotta őket, arra ítéltetve mindannyiunkat, hogy hátralévő életünkben a másik felünket keressük. Sandert azért ragadták magukkal minduntalan a feltóduló érzelmek, mert rátalált a párjára, az egyetlen igaz társára, akivel egy szíven és lelken osztozott. Többé nem létezett csak Robbe és Sander. Ők ketten egyek voltak.

Hamarosan a mozdulataik felgyorsultak. Sander sarkát a fú fenekébe mélyesztve még ütemesebb tempóra buzdította. Egyenletes lökései közben Robbe a markába zárta a művész hímtagját, és a csípője ringásával egyenlő mértékben pumpálta azt, ezzel elhozva a katarzist. Bekövetkezett: Sander a nevéről, a származásával, az identitásával, a személyéről megfeledkezve adta át magát Robbe-nak, ujjait a hátsójának kerekded halmába vájva tapadt hozzá, alfelét a farkához nyomva tekergett, vonaglott és nyöszörgött. Kisvártatva rátaláltak arra a ritmusra, amely mindkettejük számára kölcsönösen megfelelőnek bizonyult. Néha, elvétve kiestek belőle, de hát mit számított ez már, amikor a gyönyör minden mást felülírt?

Robbe szöget váltott, átvetette Sander térdét a vállán, ezáltal rátalálva arra a kis dudorra, amelyen rendre végigsimított. A lökései fokról-fokra, pillanatról pillanatra szakadozottabbá, kontrolálhatatlanabbakká váltak, nekidörgölődzött a művész prosztatájának, amitől az gyöngyöző homlokkal, hátravetett fejjel üvöltötte a nevét a csupasz mennyezetnek.

\- Robbe! Ez az, Robbe! Istenem, bébi, ne hagyd abba! Még… még… még! Ah… Ah!

Csernobil.

A kielégülés ostorként vágtatott végig rajta, annyira elképesztően hevesen és erőteljesen, hogy szó szerint kiment a fejéből, hogyan jusson oxigénhez. Ragacsos öröme beterítette Robbe kezét, a saját hasával és mellkasával egyetemben. Szédülten forgó tudatába valamilyen csoda folytán felszikrázott a felismerés, hogy föléje magasodva Robbe továbbra is tétovázott. A szeméből könnyen kiolvasható volt, hogy azt fontolgatta, kihúzódjon-e belőle, ám Sander nem csupán a szenvedélyes megittasultságtól kábán kérlelte, hogy tegye a magáévá. Komolyan gondolta. Ezt bizonyítandón sem a karjával, sem a lábaival nem volt hajlandó elereszteni őt.

\- Ne menj el! – könyörgött orgazmustól felajzottan. – Élvezz belém! Mindenestül a tiéd akarok lenni!

Robbe leengedte a művész térdét. Mogyoróbarna íriszeivel fogságba ejtette Sander tengerzöld pillantását.

\- Az enyém vagy – duruzsolta a szájára, mielőtt lecsapott volna rá.

Mindvégig, miközben mozgott és ringatózott Sanderen a szemébe nézett, nyíltan és leplezetlenül felkínálva neki az élvezetét. Sander gondolkodás nélkül elfogadta. Gyönyörködött a fiú kéjtől eltorzuló, majd kisimuló vonásaiban, és az járt a fejében, hogy ezt soha senki más nem tapasztalhatja meg rajta kívül. Senki más nem élheti át, milyen az, amikor ez az alapvetően szelíd, gyengéd és szégyenlős fiú, ez a csoda átadja magát a beteljesülésnek, csakis ő. Elfelhősödött tekintete tanúskodott Robbe gyönyöre felett. Egymásnak koccantva a homlokukat, egy hörgéssel belelövellte Sander bejáratába nyúlós fehérségét.

Ami ezután következett az olyan volt, mint egy álom. Lustán csókolóztak, Sander lecsukódó szemhéja alatt összemosódtak szobájának körvonalai. Hogy mi mehetett végbe ajkaik incselkedő ismerkedése és aközött, hogy a fejét belefúrta Robbe vállgödrébe, fogalma sem volt. Csakis abban volt biztos, hogy a fiú mindkettejük kényelméről gondoskodott; egy nedves kendővel letörölgette őket, megszabadult az óvszertől, és a síkosítót visszarakta az éjjeliszekrényes fiókba.

Összebújtak a takaró alatt. Elült a vihar, az univerzum többé nem fenyegette őket halálos robbanással. A csillagos ég csendjében halkan sóhajtoztak. Robbe karjai oltalmazó, otthonos melegséggel simultak Sander köré, mintha azért teremtődtek volna, hogy őt ölelje velük. Puszit lehelt a művész halántékára.

\- Nos – szólt –, elértem az öt csillagot a bookingon?

Sander kedélyesen felnevetett. Ez is az egyike volt azon közös vicceiknek, amelyekkel a kapcsolatuk első szakaszát idézték vissza.

\- Ez több volt öt csillagnál. Tízet, sőt, ezret is megér.

Robbe szája csintalan félmosolyra gördült.

\- A legjobbtól tanultam.

Sander a mellkasához bújva az ujjai között forgatta a fiú aranymedálját. Zavartan megköszörülte a torkát.

\- És neked? – kérdezte, hangjában reszkető kétségekkel telve. – Neked milyen volt?

Robbe csókot hintett az ajka szegletébe.

\- Ez volt a legjobb szex, amiben valaha részem volt – jelentette ki.

\- A legjobb? – vonta fel kacéran az egyik szemöldökét.

\- Jó, rendben van – nevetett fel a fiú. – Benne van a top ötben.

\- Ezt már szeretem.

Szétterült közöttük az éjszaka andalító némasága. Robbe majdnem elszenderedett, ám ekkor Sander halkan megszólította őt.

\- Robbe –kezdte –, megígérnél nekem valamit?

A fiúnak kiűzte az álmot a szeméből az a sebezhető, törékeny hangsúly, amivel a művész feltette a kérdést. Megújult éberséggel tekintett le rá.

\- Mit szeretnél, mit ígérjek meg?

Sander pillantását könnyfátyol változtatta üvegessé.

\- Ne hagyj el – susogta olyan csendesen, hogyha Robbe nem lett volna ennyire közel hozzá, talán meg sem hallotta volna. – Bármit hozzon is a jövő, ne mondj le rólam.

Körülfogta az arcát, és a lénye velejét képező határozottsággal lemeredt rá. Átható szemei megigézték Sandert.

\- Soha – mondta Robbe. – Sem ebben, sem egy másik univerzumban soha nem engedlek el.

Utána, megpecsételve az ígéretét, csókban forrtak össze.

És Robbe egész életében állta a szavát. Sosem adta fel a Sander iránt érzett szerelmét. Soha.


End file.
